El Tiempo no lo cambiará
by CanJapan
Summary: Este Fic está dedicado a una amiga Melire2. Lidia (oc) Y Fey están en tiempos distiintos pero su amor es eterno, da igual lo que pase, ellos siempre estarán juntos. Sin embargo, años transcurren y Lidia se siente cada vez más sola, y sus sentimeintos van cambiando... ¿Por qué Fey no viene a por ella?


**Este es un Fic especial por el review número 100 de uno de mis Fics OwO**

**Espero que le guste a Melire2, a quién está dedicado.**

**^_^Disfruten ustedes también.**

* * *

Lidia iba caminando por las calles del Raimon, poco a poco se acercaba a su destino, ella siempre era feliz; fuera a donde fuera, aunque eso incluyera ir a la escuela. Después de que sucediera todo aquello de El Dorado y Second Stage Children, las cosas volvieron a su lugar de origen, como si nada hubiera pasado.

De vez en cuando tenía contacto con Alpha, quién la enviaba cartas por el tiempo; sin embargo, esperaba una cosa que ansiaba mucho más que una carta de Alpha, a Fey. De vez en cuando no dejaba de preguntar a Alpha, por él; aún sabiendo que también hacía daño a Alpha por ello. Y así pasaron tres años más, cada vez perdía más en contacto con Alpha, hasta dejar de hablarse.

-Lidia. ¡No te puedes quedar encerrada en tu cuarto!- Goenji, su padre le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Márchate!- Lidia le ordenó enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Se podía esperar que una adolescente como ella, en pleno desarrollo se pusiera rebelde, según su padre entendía. Pero no era rebeldía, si no tristeza por no saber nada de la persona a la que tanto amaba, y para colmo el enfado, notablemente aparente, de su querido amigo Alpha. Sus sentimientos cada vez disminuían su humor, y cada vez su corazón se iba rompiendo a cachitos pequeños… era como una rosa, cada vez n pétalo caía del dulce tallo hasta llegar al suelo, y que pronto se marchitaría en el olvido.

-¿Por qué?- Lidia se preguntaba, llorando desconsolada.

Sus amigos del Raimon, Tenma y los demás, no sabían que hacer al respecto; se le habían quitado las ganas hasta de jugar. Intentaron muchas cosas, presentándola a otros chicos, saliendo a jugar partidos contra otras escuelas, excursiones, salidas de chicas… todo lo que generalmente la animaba, era en vano…

-Tenía razón, después de todo él es del futuro…- Lidia ya se había dado por vencido.

De pronto algo golpea su ventana. Lidia mira para ver que una sombra se cernía sobre las cortinas que tapaban la luz del sol, y sobre todo ahora que parecía que había algo o alguien en la ventana. Lidia, perezosa y con temor se levantó, y poco a poco apartó la cortina; revelando a Alpha que estaba con cara de estar esperando mucho rato. Lidia se quitó las lágrimas y abrió la ventana a su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Lidia preguntó por fin.

-Bueno, como estabas muy pesada con Fey; pensé en que mejor sería que vinieras conmigo…- Alpha dijo un poco de mal humor, pero a fin y al cabo había comprendido que si Lidia era feliz, él sería feliz.-… Pero veo que no la quieres, así que…- Alpha intento darse vuelta, pero Lidia le agarró antes de que se fuera.

-Quiero ir…- Fue lo único que hacía falta que dijera, y los dos se fueron a 200 años en el Futuro.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que el Raimon estuvo allí, y la verdad es que hasta estaba mucho más alegre y divertido. Los dos anduvieron durante una hora hasta llegar a una escuela, no se diferenciaba mucho a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-¿Y esta escuela?- Lidia preguntó.

-Es a la que vamos todos, incluso Fey…- Alpha la contestó muy a su pesar.

Lidia se puso nerviosa al oír el nombre de su amado, y sabía que Alpha ya se había dado por vencido. Los dos se encaminaron a entrar en el interior; cada paso que daba, cada respiración, se hacía más pesado. Nunca había sentido nada así; tanto tiempo, y los sentimientos que ahora sentía estaban parando la caída de los pétalos.

La gente pasaba por su alrededor iban con un típico uniforme futurístico, casi el color predominante era el azul metálico y las chaquetas grises brillantes. Lidia buscaba con la mirada a Fey, la campana sonó y todos empezaron a entrar en la clase.

*Clap* *Clap*

-Llego tarde- Alguien dijo corriendo a la escuela.

Lidia sintió alguien llegar por la puerta de entrada a la escuela, se giró y allí vio a quién tanto estaba buscando. Los dos jóvenes se miraron por un rato, sin darse cuenta si quiera que Alpha desapareció, mientras que ellos seguían mirándose fijamente.

-Lidia… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Fey preguntó confuso.

A Lidia le había dolido que le preguntara así, hiriendo sus sentimientos, como si él no quisiera que ella estuviera aquí. Fey se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no fueron las correctas en ese momento, pero casi estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular palabra.

-Así que no me querías, ¿eh?- Lidia dijo antes de salir corriendo pasando al lado de Fey.

Él estaba tan en shock que no pudo ni moverse. Cuando había pasado un minuto su mente se aclaró y pudo pensar un poco mejor; Lidia no se había olvidado de él. ¿Cómo le pude decir solo eso? ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo podía pensar en que se había olvidado de él? Ella estaba pensando lo mismo. ¡Yo podía haber ido, tenía una maquina, ella no! Se sentía tan idiota.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante y corrió detrás de ella. Fey buscaba el a Lidia, pero ya era tarde y no podía alcanzarla tan fácil; así que decidió preguntar a todo el que se le cruzaba…

-¡Lidia!

Mientras tanto, Lidia se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se encontraron los padres de Fey por primera vez; sus lágrimas acariciaban su suave piel, mojando su cara y reflejando la luz del sol que asomaba por el horizonte.

-¿Por qué?- Lidia se preguntaba llorando.

Todo su corazón se había hecho trizas en un instante, la rosa se había marchitado tan rápido que parecía imposible.

-Lidia…- Fey llamó, pero ella ni le quiso mirar.

-¡Lárgate!- Ella le pidió.

-Lidia, lo siento, yo…- Fey no dijo nada más y se sentó a su lado.

Los dos vieron como el sol poco a poco iluminaba toda la ciudad, parecía que se habían calmado las cosas. El Sol había secado las lágrimas de Lidia, y ahora todo lo que quedaba era un vacío.

-Pensé que te olvidaste de mí- Lidia dijo pro fin.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Dijo Fey levantándose del banco.- Yo pensé lo mismo de ti; pero no me di cuenta de que yo era el único que podía viajar en el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no lo pensaste?- Lidia dijo levantándose y poniéndose justo frente a él.

-Tenía miedo de que… estuvieras ya con otro…- Fey confesó.

Ahora parecía que las cosas se habían arreglado. Los dos habían confesado su miedo, algo muy importante de las personas; confesar algo es lo que te hace valiente, así como actuar según la escena.

-Prometiste que estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara, ¿No? ¿Te acuerdas?- Lidia le pregunta.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo!

Los dos se miraron amorosamente, y se dieron un beso dulce; estaba lleno de amor y de cariño, la flor había nacido nuevamente más bella que nunca.

Y una cosa es cierta, el tiempo pone a prueba de la forma más inesperada los sentimientos de las personas, el cosa de los dos que… Sean felices para siempre.

* * *

**Quizá haya sido un poco corto, pero era un One-Shot XD**

**Espero que hayan aprendido algo de la historia y que os haya gustado, eso lo más importante.**

**Esto está dedicado a Melire2, sobre todo a ti, espero que te maraville ;D**

**Nos vemos.**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
